Agents of A.R.G.U.S. - Part 1
Agents of A.R.G.U.S. - Part 1 is a 2013 American superhero film based on the DC Comics organization A.R.G.U.S. (Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans), distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the first film in the DC Shared Universe. The film was directed by Jon Favreau, with a screenplay by Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. It stars Chris Messina, Asia Argento, Henry Cavill, Kaya Scodelario, Ed Westwick, Karen Gillan, Brian Austin Green, and Elisha Cuthbert. In Agents of A.R.G.U.S. - Part 1, Theo Austen and his team of A.R.G.U.S. agents, who are assigned to cases centered on Project Caterpillar. Agents of A.R.G.U.S. - Part 1 was released in North America on May 24, 2013. The film was a commercial success, grossing $715.4 million worldwide. However, the film received mixed reception from critics, stating that the villains have no menace and the stakes are not as high as they should. The cast, aside from Messina, Green, and Cuthbert, and the pace of the film were also criticized. Plot Several months after the end of the Attack on the Eagle, Theo Austen, now alive and well after his apparent murder at the hands of the Yellow Lantern Sinestro, puts together a small, highly trained team of agents to tackle the cases that have not been classified yet. They focus on the new, the strange and the unknown. The team consists of specialist Agent Walter Jale, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Althea Rice; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Dave Stewart and Agent Olivia Phillips. On their first mission, the team tracks down unregistered superhuman John Corben, and in the process recruits a young computer hacker named Jo. With Jo's help, the team uncovers a plot run by a secret Project that is using a new formula that combines elements of the Kryptonite Serum, Nth metal, Speed Force, and Appellaxian technology to create ultimate super soldiers. The team confronts Corben, the enemy Project's newest guinea pig, at a train station and subdues him. For the following months, the team is charged with various missions, including recovering an 0-3-3 in Rio, rescuing scientist Jonathan Osterman, procuring an Green Lantern weapon from a hostile group of Norwegian Paganists, and preventing the spread of an extraterrestrial infection. The biggest threat the team faces is the Caterpillar Project, a mysterious operation being controlled by a mysterious figure known only as the "Omnipotent". The group is responsible for John Corben's powers, and continually challenging Austen's team, through various means such as former A.R.G.U.S. operative Izzy Kevins, whom the team saves from the organization's control. Having decided to stop Caterpillar once and for all, Austen and his team bring in Corben, who had enrolled in the A.R.G.U.S. Academy, in tracking down the leaders of the project. Austen escorts Corben to the arranged exchange, where Corben reveals that Caterpillar wants Austen, not Corben. Austen agrees to be taken prisoner. After the exchange, Corben attempts to rescue Austen, but is apparently killed in an explosion. In a mid-credits scene, Lily, a major operative of Caterpillar, tells Austen that they want to know how he was resurrected. Cast *Chris Messina as Agent Theo Austen *Asia Argento as Agent Althea Rice *Henry Cavill as Agent Walter Jale *Kaya Scodelario as Jo *Ed Westwick as Agent Dave Stewart *Karen Gillan as Agent Olivia Phillips *Brian Austin Green as John Corben *Elisha Cuthbert as Lily Tzi Ma appears as Albert Ron, Isaac Andrews portrays Jack Corben, and Pascale Armand plays Izzy Kevins. Cam Gigandet reprises his role as Steve Trevor from Justice, Bokeem Woodbine cameos as Dale Gunn from previous installments of the DC Shared Universe. Additionally, Billy Crudup has a small role as Jonathan Osterman. Reception 'Box office' Agents of A.R.G.U.S. - Part 1 earned $378.3 million in North America and $337.1 million in other territories, for a worldwide gross of $715.4 million. 'Critical response' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 64% approval rating with an average rating of 7.8/10 based on 268 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Agents of A.R.G.U.S. - Part 1 is a messy, slow, and sometimes confusing film, though the acting of lead Chris Messina and supporting villains Brian Austin Green and Elisha Cuthbert combined with the excellent writing make up for this." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 52 out of 100 based on 38 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews."